Beyond the Veil
by Phoenix Donovan
Summary: Harry sets out to discover the truth about the veil that claimed his Godfather's life. Could Sirius Black still be alive? HarryGinny, SeverusSirius.
1. The Birthday Party

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Summary:** Harry is determined to discover the truth about the mysterious veil that claimed his Godfather's life—could Sirius Black still be alive? (Dedicated to my little Marauders—Tori, Alex, Christine, and Day-o.)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Birthday Party**

Harry Potter was twenty years old today. He tossed on a blue sweater and a pair of wrinkly khaki pants that he quickly ironed with his wand using one of Hermione's grooming spells: _"Use these Harry! For goodness sake!"_ After placing on his glasses and running a hand through his untamable hair, he opened the bedroom door, a little less than prepared to face the world.

Especially today.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said. She, apparently, had used plenty of the grooming spells—or, on second thought, she probably just looked this "kept" naturally, her brown curls wound into a loose, yet conservative bun, her blouse starch-white and her gray wool skirt strategically pressed. She took a sip of her morning coffee and turned to another page of _The Daily Prophet_, her eyes scanning it thoroughly.

"Coffee," she said, handing him a cup without tearing her eyes away from her reading.

"Er—thanks," said Harry, taking the cup out of her hands.

Harry didn't usually wake up to mornings with Hermione. He had his own flat across town where he lived with Ginny Weasley, but Ginny had gone to Romania to visit Charlie with her brothers and parents. That meant that Ron was also out of town, thus Hermione was all by herself for the week; she and Harry had decided to room together as not to be alone. Actually, it was entirely Hermione's idea: _"Harry, you _cannot_ be alone this week. Don't give me that look—you are always a wreck on your birthday. I know—you can stay with me. Ron won't mind."_

And so here he was, on his birthday this Saturday morning, sipping a hot mug of coffee alongside Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Harry!" she suddenly yelped. Harry jumped in surprise, almost spilling his drink, and watched Hermione as she scampered from her chair and ran into the other room. A moment later, she came back in wearing both a large smile and a small package.

"Oh, Hermione…" Harry said, trying to stifle a grin.

She smiled, handing him the present. "Happy birthday, Harry."

He gently began to tear open the wrapping, if only to tease Hermione—she loved to give people presents and then await anxiously to see if they enjoyed it. In the past few years that Hermione and Harry had been friends, she had given him chocolates, a subscription to his favorite Quidditch magazine, cleaning solution for his broom, and even a few things from Fred and George's joke shop (though she did this begrudgingly and only because the twins pressured her into getting Harry things that he actually asked for).

This time, it was something Harry didn't expect at all: a plain silver chain. Harry looked up at her, puzzled.

"It's called a Love Chain," Hermione said. "They're very rare. I bought it from a shop in Bulgaria, when I went to visit Krum last summer…" she continued. "I thought it might be perfect for you."

"It's beautiful, Hermione," Harry said.

She smiled, feeling satisfied in her gift-giving expertise. "It has a history of magical properties," she said. "You know that I'm not really one for divination and old tales and such, but the story goes that if the person who gives you this chain truly loves you, it will protect you from the darkest evil."

Harry smiled. The gift reminded him of his mother; in a way, the two stories were parallel—how his mother's love had saved him from the darkest evil, from death itself.

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked as if she might begin to tear up, so she quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Harry placed the chain around his neck so that it rested under his clothes. He knew why Hermione was giving him a gift of such intimacy, and why she wanted him to stay with her so that he wouldn't have to be alone. He shook his head and began to eat the breakfast that Hermione had prepared for him that morning before he had even woken up. Ginny and Ron would be coming home tonight. That might cheer him up.

* * *

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"_**

By eight o'clock that night, Ron and Hermione's apartment was packed with birthday guests. The majority being the Weasleys, of course. Fred and George pat Harry on the back and each handed him a large gift that was streaming curiously from the thin paper. He put those particular gifts aside. Ginny had her arm around Harry, pulling him around to greet everyone. Bill shook Harry's hand and gave him a huge antique coin, one that he had collected especially from the Gringotts bank in Egypt in which he worked. Fleur kissed Harry on both cheeks.

"Oh, 'arry! 'appy Birthday!" she cooed. Molly was catering to the guests of course: _"Percy dear, have some cheese, you are getting much too thin!"_

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see a particular redhead standing across the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ron!"

Ron rushed up to Harry and handed him his gift—a large gift basket of Romanian foods and souvenirs.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry gleamed.

"Don't mention it."

"How was your trip? Ginny told me you ran into a _troll_ on one of the riverbanks."

"Like a troll is anything these days…"

Harry and Ron became so deep in discussion that Harry hardly realized that a tall man with honey blonde hair and thin scars had walked up to him, a pretty heart-faced witch with long purple hair standing at his side.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said.

"Tonks! Remus!" Harry exclaimed, turning around to greet them.

"Harry birthday!" Tonks said, handing him a pair of purple glasses that changed color every half hour. "Thought it might perk up your usual look…"

"Gee, thanks Tonks," Harry said, hastily casting the glasses to the side.

"Harry," Remus said, locking eyes with him. While everyone else at the party looked at Harry with pure excitement as to it being his birthday and all, Remus's shone with trouble—he knew of Harry's pain like no one else did, and so he became especially compassionate toward Harry during the time of his birthday.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"Fine," Harry said softly. "I'm doing fine, thank you."

Remus nodded and excused himself to try some of Hermione's Blue Treacle Pie.

"'scuse me! 'comin through 'ere—whoops, sorry Neville, did I get your toe there? Ah, Harry!"

A tall, burly man approached Harry, long black hair hanging in his gleaming, black eyes.

"Hagrid!" Harry said. Hagrid leaned down, beaming at Harry—he literally had to lean down or else his humongous head would hit the ceiling—and handed Harry a small jittering box.

"They're Ruby Dung Beatles! Bought 'em off a friend in Knockturn Alley!" Hagrid said.

"Why can't people get you anything _normal_?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Harry grinned and placed the box on a table along with his other gifts.

"Thanks a lot, Hagrid."

* * *

As the night wore on, Harry began to feel a bit claustrophobic. Being in a large crowd, pretending to be happy about his birthday, made Harry feel very anxious. It's not that he wasn't happy to see them—he knew how lucky he was to have so many people care about him.

He sat on the bed, subconsciously clutching the chain that Hermione had given him. It felt cool and rough in between his fingers.

"Harry."

Harry turned around and looked up at Remus, who had snuck up on him for the second time in one night.

Remus did not approach, but placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Are you sure you're all right, Harry?" he asked.

Harry stood up.

"He could be here right now," Harry said. He smiled slightly at the thought of his late Godfather. "He could be here, with us."

Remus sighed.

"Harry…" he stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I miss him, too. But you cannot dwell on the past forever. You cannot dwell on him."

Harry nodded, avoiding Remus's honest blue eyes. Over four years ago, when Harry had still been a student at Hogwarts, he had thought he'd seen Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in a dream that he could only presume was real, given the current state of things. When he had rushed to the Ministry to save Sirius, he found that it had been a trick, that Sirius had not been with Voldemort at all—but when the Order of the Phoenix found that the vision was a trap, they had rushed to save Harry—including Sirius. And in the end, Sirius had been killed, thrown through a fatal veil, by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry had killed Bellatrix years ago, but he still missed Sirius, and it became especially bad around the time of his birthday, for Sirius had died only a few short weeks before.

Harry had never told Remus this, but shortly after he had defeated Voldemort, he had done research on the veil—at least he tried. No one at the Ministry would take him to it, or even speak to him about it. Some confessed that they hardly knew anything. And the veil was not in any of the books. If Remus knew that he had pursued knowledge of his Godfather's end, he would be disappointed: _"You must know an end to your brave ambition, Harry…"_

But each year, as Harry was expected to let the pain and wonder wear off, his curiosity only grew.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Harry said. "I just needed some time to myself…to think…"

Remus nodded and left the room without another word. Harry was checking himself in the mirror, straightening his glasses and not bothering to fix his hair, when he heard the voice: _Harry._

It was very soft, barely audible, but it sent a shiver through Harry's heart. He looked around the room, his hand reaching for his wand. He had heard voices before—he had experienced many strange things of the sort—but that was a long time ago, when Harry was a child.

_Harry…_

"Harry?"

Harry jumped around, drawing his wand. Ron stared strangely at him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, stuffing his wand back into his jeans and avoiding Ron's surprised and worried expression. He couldn't think of a good explanation to offer Ron, and Ron didn't seem to want to ask, so he said nothing.

"Are you coming?" Ron blurted out. "Hermione is dying to show you the cake she slaved over today…did it the Muggle way, basically…she's crazy sometimes…"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Ron left the room and Harry took a final look around, checking for any explanation for the voice he had heard.

Maybe just a voice from my past, Harry thought, my mind playing tricks on me. But as he went back to the party, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something watching him, listening to him.

Loving him.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

"Everyone's gone, Harry."

Ginny Weasley closed the front door, locked it, and turned to Harry, a coy smile on her face.

"Good," Harry said, smiling faintly and sitting down on the couch. Ginny sat down beside him and gently placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You weren't expecting a party, were you?" she asked. When Ginny had gotten home around noon that day, Harry went straight home for a bit of relaxation and shagging (because even a relaxing day with Hermione could be stressful). But when Ginny had asked him to go to the store to collect more floo powder (she insisted it was urgent) he came back to the home to find it decorated beautifully, and the guests began to arrive.

"I didn't mind," Harry said, grinning at Ginny. "I'm glad that I got to see everyone. I haven't seen Hagrid in at least a year…"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, he was very excited about it." She placed a hand on Harry's leg.

"I missed you," Harry said, and he leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on her red lips.

Of course, kissing Ginny Weasley hardly stopped at that, and soon he was carrying her to the bedroom, much to her objection (_"Let me carry you for once! We both know I can do it!"_), and clothes were being thrown to the floor. Ginny kissed Harry's bare chest, her lips trailing the cold metal of the chain. She stopped and looked at it, puzzled.

"Is that new?" she asked.

"Oh—yeah," he said, touching it gently. "Hermione got it for me."

Ginny studied it carefully.

"I've never seen anything like it." She touched it and immediately withdrew her hand. "There's something…about it."

Harry looked down at the chain. "It's nice."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Nice isn't the word I was looking for."

Harry took off the chain and placed it by the bed. "Now we don't have to worry about it," he said, kissing Ginny again.

"I don't know, Harry," she said, yawning. "I'm a bit tired…"

That night, Harry slept restlessly, pushing Ginny away when she tried to sleep in his arms. He glanced over at the necklace. It seemed to call for him—he pushed the thought away. Was it an actual voice he could be hearing? The soft murmuring of his name. Harry placed his hand on the chain—a sense of calming warmth washed over him as he touched it. He felt as if he were touching someone he loved, the way he felt when he touched Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione.

And without much thinking of it, Harry sat up in bed and fastened the necklace around his neck. Ginny moved in the bed beside him, her hand still resting on his leg, and he gently placed her hand on the bed and stood up, pulling on a bathrobe.

_Harry…_he heard.

Harry went into the living room, the moonlight shining eerily through the tall glass windows.

"Who are you?" he asked out loud. He knew what Remus or Hermione would say if they knew he was talking to a necklace: _Remember the diary, Harry?_ But Harry shrugged it away.

This was different.

"Harry."

Harry froze. This time, the voice was loud, clear, like someone standing right beside him. He turned around, searching the room. He knew that voice, and his heart was pounding so quickly he thought it might burst.

"Sirius?" he said.

"Harry."

Beads of sweat dripped down Harry's forehead.

"Sirius!" he yelled

"Harry?" A light turned on in the room and Ginny stood at the door, squinting at Harry through her long, messy red hair. She rubbed her eyes and approached, looking up at him sadly. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked, taking his arm.

"Yeah—yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Ginny frowned. "You were having another nightmare about him, weren't you?"

Harry shook his head and clutched the necklace, pulling his hand away so that Ginny wouldn't notice, but it was too late. She stared at it for a long moment before reaching up gently behind Harry's neck and unfastening it.

"I don't know where Hermione got this, Harry, but it's not doing you any good to wear it," she said, staring down at the cold jewelry. "Some sort of dark magic lies in this…"

* * *

The next day, Harry went to work like he usually did, except he put the necklace back on before Ginny could wake up. He knew she would probably notice, but all the same, he didn't care.

He had heard Sirius's voice. He swore to it. As he and Ron changed into their practice uniforms and grabbed their brooms, Harry told his best friend about what had happened. When he was finished, Ron looked befuddled.

"You actually think you heard Sirius's voice?" he asked as they walked out onto the field.

"I don't _think_. I _know_," Harry said, mounting his broom. He followed Ron up into the sky.

"But how is it possible? He…well, we all saw what happened, Harry…"

Harry lowered his eyebrows.

"But how much do we really know about the veil, Ron?"

"Harry! Ron!" Oliver Wood called from afar. "Get to your positions and quit chattering!"

Harry and Ron played professional Quidditch with Oliver Wood, an old friend and former teammate from Hogwarts. Ron was a Beater now, and Harry, as always, assumed his old position at Seeker, as he was the best Seeker in the league. Possibly the best Seeker in the world.

At lunch, Oliver was courteous enough to allow the team an hour-long break, and Ron and Harry opted to go into Hogsmeade and eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Actually, it was Ron's idea.

"Why do you want to go _there_?" Harry asked. Ron smiled.

"We haven't been in a while! Besides, I haven't been to Hogsmeade at all in _ages_…"

The two apparated right outside the village and took their time strolling along the streets, nodding to familiar faces as they passed by.

"Harry," a voice floated over in their direction. At first, Harry thought it might be the necklace, but then he saw the light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes of a hypnotic-looking Luna Lovegood, and he and Ron both looked at each other in surprise.

"Luna," Harry said, walking toward her.

"It's nice to see you," she said, then she turned to Ron and smiled at him too, and he smiled weakly before giving Harry another look.

"Come on," she said, taking both their hands. "You won't believe who I ran into at the Leaky Cauldron…"

"The Leaky Cauldron? That's where we're eating," Harry said, wincing as Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry shrugged, thinking that having lunch with Luna wouldn't be too bad, but when she opened the door to the restaurant of the inn, Harry immediately wished he had followed Ron's intuition.

There at Luna's table, sitting stiffly and staring him down, sat none other than Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Come sit with us," Luna said, drifting over to the table. Snape returned the double glares that were radiating from Ron and Harry and Draco stirred in his seat, casting an evil look at Luna.

"How have you been?" Snape asked in his dark, silky voice.

"Fine, we're fine," Harry said. "Ron and I are playing Quidditch."

"So I've seen."

There was an awkward silence at the table, but luckily a waitress walked up to take their orders, and as Harry passed his menu over to her, he felt his necklace tip out of his sweater and in no less than an instant later, Snape's eyes were drilling into him.

"What is that around your neck, Potter?" he asked softly. Ron and Luna and Draco turned to stare at Harry and he glanced down at the chain.

"I assume it's a necklace, Snape."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and instead glanced around the room.

"I believe I want to talk to you after this little luncheon, Potter."

"No can do, we have Quidditch," Ron said. Snape glanced at him.

"I'm sure a little chat with Oliver will suffice," Severus said coolly.

* * *

"What is this all about?" Harry asked. Snape gestured with his fingers for Harry to follow him to a bench across the street. Ron, Draco and Luna shrugged at each other.

"We're going to the Quirky's Quidditch shop!" Ron called, and the three of them strolled off. Harry sat down beside Snape.

"I need to speak to you about that piece of jewelry around you neck," Severus said, glancing over at Harry. "Who did you say gave it to you?"

"Hermione," Harry said, fingering the chain. "She got it at the shop in Bulgaria."

When Snape didn't say anything else, Harry found himself continuing.

"She told me that if the person who gives it to you really loves you, then it can protect you from dark things."

"Yes," Snape said.

"She told me that they're very rare," Harry said, glancing at him. "But why did you need to know about it?"

Snape ignored this question. "The chain you wear is very rare, Potter," Snape said, standing up. He turned to Harry.

"We need to talk somewhere more private," Snape said.

* * *

Snape's home very closely resembled his old classroom—dark, dreary, and drafty. Harry glanced around for a place to sit in the living room, which was clean with large soft couches despite the contradicting air of the place.

"Have a seat, Potter," Snape said, gesturing to a chair. Harry sat down, feeling a bit uneasy. He had, after all, never had Severus Snape as company before, and it was quite odd now for him to be inviting him over.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, staring at his former professor. Snape took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Did you know, Potter, that that chain you wear is so rare that there exists only two in the entire world?"

Harry shook his head, surprised by the news.

"No, I didn't."

Snape sneered. "I assumed so. And I must tell you that it is by great coincidences that it should fall into your hands, when the other one lies around the neck of your late Godfather."

Snape let this sink in.

"Sirius," Harry said.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"That chain possesses very powerful magic, Potter. Hermione was right, however. If the person who gives it to you truly loves you, then it can protect you from great things. Greater things than you could ever imagine."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Severus," he said, calling him by something other than his surname for the first time. "The necklace speaks to me."

"What is that Mr. Potter?"

"The necklace. It's spoken to me. I mean…I hear a voice. I hear…" he decided to just spit it out. "I hear Sirius, saying my name."

Snape stared at him for a long time.

"Sirius Black has spoken to you?" he said quietly.

"Listen, I know it sounds impossible, but—"

"No," Snape said, standing up and turning to look out the window. It had begun to rain. "It does not sound impossible."

Harry blinked. "You serious?"

"Yes, I am serious," he said softly. "It is not impossible for you to be hearing such things, Mr. Potter." He turned to face Harry. "Because Sirius Black is still alive."


	3. Snape's Elucidation

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Snape's Elucidation**

Harry's heart felt like it had stopped. He sat frozen in the chair, gaping at Snape, whose own expression remained calm and staid.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry stammered. "What do you mean that Sirius is still alive?"

"Relax, Potter. Your knuckles are turning a rather unpleasant shade of violet."

Harry released his firm grip on the arms of his chair. "We saw him fall, Snape," Harry said, looking down. "We all saw him fall."

Snape swept closer to Harry. "And do you always believe with your _eyes_, Potter? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I had the distinct feeling that you had never given up on Sirius Black. Or maybe all of those annoying visits to the Ministry were just for your own amusement."

Harry stared at Snape angrily.

"You forget that I am an accomplished Occlumens."

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Sometimes I do. But I'm not ashamed of what I've done. How would you feel if someone you cared about died suddenly before your eyes? I needed to find the truth."

"And did you?"

Harry sighed. "No. I haven't. Not yet."

"I have never been able to understand why you go to such efforts to make as much fuss as possible about a situation, Potter, when the answer can be right under your nose."

Harry looked up at Snape.

"I'm sorry, but whose nose are you referring to?" Harry asked sharply. Snape sat down in front of him and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder that maybe _I_ know something about the veil, Potter? Or were you too busy holding an unreasonable grudge against me to ask?"

Harry sneered. How dare Snape accuse Harry of holding grudges when Snape had been the one who hated Harry since day one just because of who his father was. But Harry said nothing.

Could Snape be telling the truth?

"Do you know something about the veil?" he asked in a tired voice. Snape narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Please, Snape," Harry said in a softer voice. "If you believe that Sirius is still alive, I want to know what you know."

Snape was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Where shall I begin?" He said, gazing out the window.

"Just tell me what you know."

Snape took another deep breath. "I suppose I should begin with the piece of jewelry you wear your around neck. When you mentioned that it spoke to you, it confirmed my suspicions about Sirius's survival.

"There is an old legend about the chains that you and Sirius wear. There are only two in the world—they are twins, brothers. And like twins, they can feel each other, sense each other, even speak to each other, even in each others' absence.

"When I was seventeen, I bought these two chains, not yet aware of their power. I gave one to Sirius, and kept the other for myself. We wore them for a long time, until one day, life became less than suitable for the both of us and we began to drift apart…"

"Wait a moment," Harry interrupted, suddenly feeling very puzzled. "Drifted apart? But when were you and Sirius ever close? I thought you hated one another."

Snape cleared his throat. "It was a long time ago Potter, perhaps another story for another time. But as I was saying…"

Harry was terribly confused and not at all satisfied with Snape's answer, but he shut his mouth and let him continue.

"…we used the chains to communicate. But when we stopped speaking to each other, I decided to sell my chain. I had grown…quite pale from the silence. It is by rather strange happenings that Miss Granger found the chain and gave it to you."

"So…because I can hear Sirius's voice…it means that he is still alive? He must know that I possess the chain now. He must be able to feel me," Harry said.

"I believe so. Which brings me to another point in my explanation. Do you remember hearing voices…whispers really…that came from the veil that night?"

Harry nodded. He remember almost too clearly everything about that night, and the eerie whispers had never left his consciousness.

"Those are the voices of lost souls," Snape said. "Those who fall behind the veil do not fall into immediately death—they fall into limbo. They become lost between life and death, until finally, their soul becomes too weak and they drift into the afterlife."

"Sirius's soul is still stuck in limbo," Harry said, suddenly feeling very anxious.

"It appears so. He is trying to hold on. He still knows who you are. He can still feel life." Snape paused to look around sadly.

"If the chain is given to you by someone who truly loves you, it can protect you from the darkest place," Harry said. "That's why Sirius has lasted this long. Because…he has the chain…"

He stared at Snape quizzically until his former teacher met his eyes. But they revealed nothing. It still didn't make sense to Harry—when had Snape ever been close to Sirius, and how was it possible for him to love someone who most clearly despised? But, as before, Harry decided it was best not to ask questions that might distract Snape from the purpose of his words. The only thing that really mattered right now was that he was finally getting some answers.

Harry stood up.

"I have to save him."

"Sit down, Potter."

"No—don't you see? It isn't by coincidence or _strange happenings_ that I have this chain. It's fate."

"Perhaps. But you have no idea what you're getting into."

"I don't care," Harry exclaimed. "Sirius was the closest thing I ever had to a father. But he wasn't just that—he was my _friend_. And he didn't deserve to die. I'm going to save him, with or without your permission."

"You cannot do this—"

"—yes I can!"

"—alone, Potter."

"You can't stop—! Oh. What?"

Snape sighed and stood up.

"You and I may not be bosom buddies Potter but I will not allow you to go jumping behind the veil all by yourself—and I don't think I'll be able to convince you not to."

"No. You won't."

"Then I have no choice but to accompany you. To our impending deaths we go." Snape turned away from Harry. "You may leave."

Harry stood staring at the back of Snape's head for a few moments before he was able to digest what his former professor had said. Had Snape actually offered to help him? Harry turned away, putting his hand on the doorknob to leave, and then turned back to Snape, who stood in the same position, staring strangely at the floor.

"Snape?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you."

Snape cast him a sideways glance. "Yes. You may go now, Mr. Potter."


	4. Quest

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Quest**

Certain things had changed since Harry Potter had left school—basic, natural things, like the fact that he lived with Ginny Weasley, or that he had a job, or that he no longer had to visit the Dursleys or even acknowledge their existence. But one thing had never changed.

Harry told Ron and Hermione _everything_.

Ron's jaw dropped when Harry told him of the news and Hermione's gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed.

"Oh no Harry…" Hermione whispered. "Harry," she said sympathetically, placing a hand on his. "You cannot be this foolish."

"It isn't foolish!" Harry said. "If there is any possible chance of Sirius still being alive, I'm going to try my best to save him!"

He glared at his friends, as if daring them to challenge him, but neither of them said anything.

"Look," he said, taking a deep breath. "If I can defeat Voldemort, I can do this."

"But Harry," Hermione said, regaining her voice. "This is complicated. You're meddling with death."

"You're the one who gave me the chain!" Harry growled.

"He's right about that, you know," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "All of this is your fault, really."

"_My_ fault!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms. "If I had any idea of how powerful that chain was, I never would have given it to you, Harry!" She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I hope that you seriously reconsider this," she said sternly before walking off.

When she was gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"So Snape is going to help you, then?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it."

"So you and Snape are going to cross over?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so."

Ron looked pensive for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Well you know Harry, it might be a bit awkward getting on with Snape all by yourself."

"No kidding."

He looked up at Ron, who was smiling slightly.

"What?" he asked. Ron grinned.

"Don't be foolish Harry," he said, throwing money down on the table to pay for their lunch. "I'm going with you."

* * *

The next day, Harry received news from Snape—a large gray owl landed on his window while Ginny was still sleeping, and Harry quickly removed the parchment from the bird's leg, opening it silently.

_Meet me today at noon at the Leaky Cauldron. _

_--Severus Snape_

Harry got out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write back when he heard Ginny stir, and a cool hand fell on his shoulder.

"Who are you writing to this early?" she asked, smiling. A deep pain fell on Harry—he had not yet told Ginny about his plan. She, of all people, were bound to understand it, to support it, but he couldn't quite bare to leave her…even though he knew he had no choice.

"Ginny," Harry said, placing his quill and parchment aside for a moment and bringing her down to sit beside him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What?" she asked, worry filling her pretty brown eyes. Harry took a deep breath.

"Remember…remember when you were in first year, and the basilisk took you down into the Chamber of Secrets, and everyone thought you were dead?"

Ginny eyed his oddly. "Yes…"

"Well, when we found out that there was the slimmest chance that you might still be alive, Ron and I, we took that chance," he said. "Because even the smallest hope was worth saving you."

Ginny smiled. "So what's your point, hero?"

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Sirius may still be alive."

"_What?"_

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"How?" she managed to say.

"It's a long story. The necklace Hermione gave me—Sirius had one too—it protects you from darkness—but they are also used to communicate—well anyway, Severus told me—"

"_Snape?_" Ginny exclaimed, evidently bewildered.

"Yes, I told you it was a long story," Harry said. "So Snape and I—and Ron, he's coming too—we're going to rescue Sirius."

Ginny stood up. "I'm going with you."

"You are? No, wait Ginny, what—"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're going to need help. I'm coming with you."

Harry's first instinct was to say no, but on second thought, she was right. They did need help, and the look of determination in Ginny's eyes was no stranger to Harry. It clearly meant that whatever she was set to do, she would achieve.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right. Snape is expecting me today. I have to write him back and tell him who's coming."

Ginny grinned and crossed her arms. "Don't. Let's surprise him."

* * *

So at noontime, Harry and Ginny met Ron outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, looking confusedly between she and Harry. Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"She's coming then?" Ron said, catching on. Ginny smiled and lead the two boys inside.

"Hermione's furious, I expect," Harry murmured to Ron. He nodded.

"I'll say. She _was_. But after a while I think she understood. She cares about Sirius too, you know."

Harry nodded.

Ginny was seated at an empty table and shrugged at them—apparently, Snape hadn't arrived yet.

"Thank God," Ron said, taking a seat. "I'm not too keen on seeing him anyway."

"Well he knows about Sirius," Harry said, "he's useful, isn't he?"

"I would assume so, Mr. Potter."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all looked up to see Severus Snape standing behind them, his black eyes boring into Ron, especially.

"Snape," Harry said, standing up and pulling out a seat for his former Professor—he was the only one to extend any gratitude. Harry turned to glare at Ron and Ginny, but they were staring past Harry, past Snape really, at the tall figure standing behind Snape…

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked. Draco Malfoy smirked and stepped forward.

"Can't handle it, Weasley?"

"What? What's going _on_?" Ron said, shaking his head at Malfoy.

"I could ask Potter the same thing," Snape said, motioning for Harry to take a seat. He did, and so did Draco, who was still exchanging glares with Ron.

"Now tell me," Snape continued. "What are the Weasleys doing here?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but it was Ginny's voice they all heard.

"We would like to accompany you and Harry on your quest," she said clearly. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"Very well," Snape said. "I've brought Mr. Malfoy for the same reason."

"You want to help save Sirius?" Harry asked Draco curiously. Draco crossed his arms.

"I'm no prouder of my ridiculous late aunt than you are, Potter," he spat. "If it means anything to you, I wouldn't mind helping to avenge you." He looked at Severus. "Among…other reasons…"

'That's enough, Draco," Snape said, casting Draco a sideways glance. "I assume this is all who's coming then?"

Harry looked around—suddenly, something very important occurred to him.

"Snape…er…how…how do we all get through the veil if I'm the only one with the chain?"

Snape leaned forward.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, Potter. I happen to have a very good plan."

"Care to share it?" Ron asked.

Snape raises his eyebrows at him. "When the time comes, perhaps, Mr. Weasley. As for our party…shall it be getting bigger?" He looked around at Harry. "You know, it's actually a bit convenient that you brought two others. A bigger party will be more beneficial."

"Good. Because we're coming too!"

All of a sudden, Hermione came running through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, dragging behind her a tired-looking Remus Lupin. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, Granger!" he snapped. "Would you like the entire Wizarding world to come along, then?"

Hermione stood in front of them, panting. "Are we too late?"

Remus nodded at Severus, who seemed to notice him for the first time, and Snape stood up to shake his former schoolmate's hand.

"Tell me, Severus," Remus said. "I can't get much more than anxious babbles out of Hermione. What exactly is the mission?"

"I'll tell everyone tonight," Snape said. "We'll be staying at my flat."

"All of us?" Remus asked quizzically.

"But your flat is a bit small, Snape—" Harry interjected. Snape cast him a stern look.

"I have more than one flat, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"The Cabin?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded. "The Cabin."

* * *

The Cabin wasn't actually a cabin at all. It was a fairly large apartment in the city right beside the Ministry. Snape had taken to this home in recent years, right after he joined the Order, in order to keep a closer watch on the Ministry. It was also used by McGonogall and Remus at that time, but ever since the war had ended, Snape had opted to keep it. That's how he knew about all of the Ministry disturbances Harry had caused in the past couple of years.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, and Draco followed Snape into the apartment. He locked the door and faced them all.

"First—the plan."

He gazed around at everyone. "I assume, Potter, that everyone knows about the necklace."

"Er—I don't," Remus spoke up.

"I tried to tell him," Hermione said, "but I'm afraid I was a bit too fretful about the situation to get it all out—"

"Oh," Snape said, casting Remus a look. "Well, it seems that Sirius Black may still be alive."

Remus sat down and shook his head. "What?" He looked at Snape. "That's impossible," he whispered.

"No, it's not," Harry said defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But listen, this chain I wear—" he lifted the chain from beneath his shirt. Remus's eyes fell on it and stayed there. "I heard Sirius speak to me through them. They're very rare and—"

"Yes, Harry, I know about those chains," Remus said. Snape gave Remus a strange look. "I mean, I know that Sirius wore one. And yes, Severus, I know that you also wore one. But I didn't want to say anything."

"Do you know what they do, Remus?" Snape asked lightly.

Remus nodded. "They're the Chains of the Eternal Angel. They protect you from a dark plague—brinks of death, illness—if given to from the proper person. And they are used as forms of communication. I didn't know that the chains you and Sirius wore were the Eternals but…now, obviously…"

The others looked on, most of them already knowing of the chains' story, except for Draco, who looked utterly confused, as it was his first time hearing about them.

"So what is our next time?" Remus asked.

"We have to break into the Ministry," Harry said. Snape rolled his eyes.

"We do not have to break into the Ministry," Snape said. "Not in the manner that you would like, Potter. As you know, we have someone in very close quarters who works at the Ministry, and if you had thought properly in all of your other useless attempts, perhaps they would have worked…"

"Father," Ginny said, receiving a look from Ron as if a lightbulb had just turned on in his head.

"Of course!" Harry said.

"Ginny and Ron can visit their father at the Ministry tomorrow…create a…diversion…while the rest of us get in."

"How do we just _get in_?" Harry asked.

"Again Potter. Think of your resources."

Harry and the others looked at each other. Suddenly, a smile broke out over Hermione's face.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak!" she said.

"That old thing will never get old," Ron muttered. "But we're a little too big for it now."

"You accomplished Transfiguration class, did you not, Mr. Weasley? Surely you are capable of making the coat a bit longer?"

"So we all get under that cloak?" Draco said, sneering. "_Five_ of us?"

"We're all pretty thin, I think we can manage it," Harry said. Draco just rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette.

"When?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow. We can all bunk here for tonight. Ron, you send a letter to your father and tell him you're coming to visit tomorrow. Do _not_ tell him of the plan. Who knows what Molly might think if she found out what was going on."

"Bunk here?" Draco said, looking around. "I call the bedroom."

Snape raised his eyebrows at him. "There are three bedrooms. Take your pick."

It was hard at first choosing bedrooms, mostly because of Draco's prudeness, but in the end they decided to play it safe: Ginny and Ron slept in one bedroom, Harry and Hermione in another, Draco and Snape in the last bedroom, and Remus opted to sleep on the couch. Harry was just drifting off to sleep after a large dinner when a light turned on in the bedroom and Hermione rolled over to face him.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering…" she said. "Are you afraid?"

Harry thought for a second. "I haven't really had a chance to feel afraid. I want to rescue Sirius. That's all I care about right now."

"Your life is important too, though, Harry. No, please don't give me that look. I care about you, that's all."

"We'll be fine, Hermione. I have a feeling everything will turn out okay."

Hermione sighed. "But I've been thinking, Harry. What if the chain doesn't work?"

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Well…what if you have to be in love with the person for it to work. I love you and everything Harry, but we're not in love."

"It worked for Sirius when Snape gave him the chain."

"Snape gave him the chain?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Apparently they had a kind of secret friendship no one really knew about. So don't worry, Hermione." He held out a hand to touch her lightly on the fingers. "If it worked for them, it will definitely work for us."

Hermione smiled, then leaned forward to give Harry a hug.

"Hermione, don't—"

"I'm sorry Harry," she said, pulling away and turning off the light. "Good night."


	5. The Ministry of Magic

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Ministry of Magic**

It was well past midnight when Remus awoke. He had been having a strange dream about chasing bunnies when he heard a door close, and he opened one amber eye to see the pale light flooding from beneath the crack in the closed kitchen door. He stood up, stretched, and walked over to open the door.

"My apologies, Remus," Severus said. He was quite a sight at this hour; his long hair tucked behind his ears, his body outfitted in plaid pajamas. A small cauldron was sitting on the table, brewing smoke, with six little phials waiting patiently to be filled.

"I hope one of those is for me," Remus said, smiling gently and nodding at the phials.

"Of course."

They let the silence fill the space between them for a little while, Severus concentrating on his potion, Remus concentrating on Severus.

Remus had always been observant; sharp. He had noticed more than the matching necklaces—the way Sirius would take late-night walks, or get especially tense after a simple confrontation with the Potions master. It wasn't the same "hate" between Sirius and Severus as it was between Severus and James. And Remus wasn't a fool. More than once had he witnessed the seductive powers of Sirius Black.

"Severus, may I pry?" Remus asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "If you must."

Remus was just about to form his thoughts into words when the kitchen door opened. Severus and Remus both turned in surprise.

"There you are," Draco said. "What are you doing? You know that I can't sleep now. I get cold."

Severus sighed. "You're 20 years of age, Draco. Surely you can manage."

Draco sneered. "But I'm so pale, my body just reflects all the heat."

"Draco, that doesn't even make any sense. Remus, I have to finish here. Could you…?"

Remus looked at Draco, who was smirking, clad out in green silk pajamas and clutching a small teddy bear.

"Seriously?" Remus asked.

"Just do it, will you?" Severus pleaded.

"All right," Remus said hesitantly, and followed Draco to his bedroom.

* * *

Harry was brushing his teeth when someone pounded on the bathroom door, and before he had a chance to answer, Draco sauntered in carrying a plush blue towel.

"_Out_, Potter, I need to shower!"

Harry spit in the sink and wiped his mouth, giving Draco an incredulous look.

"Shower? But we're leaving soon. Did you just wake up?"

"Remus kept me up_ all_ night with his _snoring_."

Severus stuck his head in the bathroom. "If you two don't mind, we can get started."

"But Sev—"

"For Heaven's sake, Draco, get dressed."

Harry smiled and followed Snape out to the living room, shortly followed by Draco, who was pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

"Now, I whipped up a potion for all of you last night," Snape said, handing them all a phial.

"Where's mine?" Harry asked.

"You don't need one, you have the necklace," Snape said. He held up his own phial. "Take this right before you go through the veil," he explained. "It will keep you alive…for a little while."

" 'A little while'?" Ron gulped.

"We are all taking a big risk here," Snape said. "This is the best we've got."

"Exactly how long is 'a little while'?" Remus asked.

"About twelve hours."

"Twelve hours!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, not for you, obviously," Snape snapped.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other.

"So…" Ginny began. "Ron and I will go into the Ministry and tell them we need to speak to Arthur…"

"Yes, do you have some kind of diversion planned?" Harry asked.

"Uh…sure," Ron said, casting a look at Ginny.

Ginny sighed. "Yes."

"Right," Severus said. "So, Harry, you can go and grab your Invisibility Cloak…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because it's_ your_ cloak!"

Harry sighed. "Fine." And he apparated out of sight.

Three minutes later, Harry was back with his cloak.

"I really think I should be the one to perform the spell to make it bigger…" Hermione said, her wand already at her side.

"Be my guest," Harry said, handing her the cloak. Hermione flicked her wand at the cloak a couple of times and before their eyes, it expanded to twice its normal size.

Draco scowled. "I still don't think it will be big enough to fit us…"

Hermione pulled the cloak over herself. "It's fine, come on."

Harry, Remus, Severus, and Draco (though reluctantly) shuffled under the cloak.

"After you," Severus said to Ron, though all Ron could see was the wall behind them, and they shuffled after Ron and Ginny as they opened the front door and headed outside.

"It will be nice to see dad, though," Ginny said as they walked. "I actually haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

"Oh yeah? I just had lunch with him a couple of days ago," Ron said, shrugging. Ginny frowned, took Ron by the arm, and steered him over to the empty, dodgy-looking phone booth.

"We'll wait out here," Severus said. "In ten minutes we'll go inside—and with all the commotion I'm _hoping_ you'll create, we'll probably be able to enter undetected—or at least without anyone caring."

"Right," Ron said, and he and Ginny picked up the phone. In a couple of moments they were descending into the Ministry, their badges on their chests.

"Hello," Ginny said to the man at the front desk. He glanced up at them.

"Hi," he said, eyeing them strangely. "Do you have business here?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "We're here to see Arthur Weasley."

"You have an appointment?" he asked.

"No…we're his children, I don't think we really need one."

"Right, well, right this way…" and he lead them to an elevator.

"How do you think we'll distract everyone?" Ron asked, the butterflies in his stomach rising.

"Sh," Ginny said. "Someone could be listening."

The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the floor, walking over to a cubicle. They could see a familiar head of flaming red hair over the top of the cubicle.

"Hey dad," Ron said. Arthur looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" he said, standing up. "What a surprise! What are you two doing here? Would you like some coffee, some cake, anything?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, and he followed his father over to the break room. Ginny rolled her eyes, looking around. There had to be some way she could cause a distraction…

Suddenly, an idea struck Ginny. Her father _did_ work in the department of Muggle objects that had been charmed or misused by Wizards…

"Hey dad," Ginny said when she saw her father and brother walking back, Ron holding a rather large piece of chocolate cake, grinning. "Can I see some of the Muggle…er…things?"

"Why?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well this is where you work and I've never seen any of it before!" she said, feeling that this was partially true. "Except for the car…"

"Right…well…sure then, Ginny, come on…"

Ron gave Ginny a look and she smiled. He shoved the cake in his mouth and chewed slowly. They followed their father to a backroom and walked in—it was huge, filled with steaming Muggle toys, leaking kitchen utensils, etc.

"Wow," Ron said, his mouth full.

"Yeah, so…" her father began, but a man with gray hair and funny glasses had just walked by and shook his head.

"Showing your kids the fun parts?" the man asked, winking at Ginny. Ginny managed a small smile before turning back to the Muggle things, looking around quickly for something they could use…

"Yeah, well, Arthur, could I steal you a moment?"

"Sure, Barney," Arthur turned to Ron and Ginny. "I'll be right back."

"Okay dad," Ginny said. She watched them until they were out of sight and then she and Ron turned to each other.

"Okay, you guard the door," she said.

"What?"

"I'm going to bewitch one of these things," she said, bending down and picking up what looked like a toy train, although it had grown hair and many legs.

"Okay, hurry up though…"

Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the train, muttering an incantation under her breath. Suddenly, the train grew to five times its size, and, giving a loud roar, ran out of the room.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled. "Dad could get hurt!"

"He'll be fine," Ginny said, grabbing Ron by the arm and running past all of the commotion back to the elevator. "Come on, we need to go downstairs…"

The giant train-bug had run down the flight of alternate stairs, causing the people floors below to swear or scream in panic.

When they got to the main hall, they were pushed out of the way by security guards. Two arms grabbed Ginny around the waist and she was pulled into a dark corner. She turned around to see Harry and the others behind her, and Ron was hurrying over as well, trying to stay undetected.

"Right," Harry said. "This way."

Ginny and Ron managed to squeeze under the Invisibility Cloak and the lot of them began to run huddled together, Draco swearing under his breath. By the time they stopped, they had reached a dark corridor that Ginny remembered well from the night Sirius had fallen behind the veil.

Harry threw the cloak on the floor and stared at the door intensely. He swung it open and they stepped into the room with many doors.

"Do you remember which one, Harry?" Hermione asked fretfully. Harry shook his head and closed the door they had entered through, and the doors immediately began to shift.

"I do," Severus said, and he lead them all to a door diagonally to their left. He pushed the door open and they stepped inside…


	6. A Woman, a Riddle, a Leap

**Beyond the Veil**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Woman, a Riddle, a Leap**

Harry felt a cold shiver course through his body like a block of freezing ice as he stepped behind Snape into the room. There was the veil, sitting in the middle of the room, as wistful as it had been the last time he was there.

"Harry," Hermione said, taking his hand and looking up at him with worry. "Are you all right?"

Everyone seemed to be looking at Harry now. He shoved forward. "Let's go."

They walked down the archway together, Harry's eyes on the veil. With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he could still see Sirius's laughing face as he fell through…

"All right," Snape said, turning to all of them. "We don't know what lies beyond, but remember, we only have about twelve hours."

Harry looked around at everyone. "If any of you are having second thoughts…you can…you can leave…I don't want to put anyone in anymore danger."

"No, Harry," Ginny said, taking a step forward. He looked up at her and they kissed. "We're all with you."

"Yes, Harry," Remus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione nodded earnestly. Snape was fingering his potion anxiously. They all looked at Draco. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm with you, Potter," he spat.

"All right, then," Snape said, opening his phial. Everyone except Harry did the same. "Bottoms up."

Harry watched as everyone downed their potion. He stepped toward the veil, closed his eyes tightly, and put one foot forward. He was instantly falling; daring to open his eyes, he saw a blue mist swirling around him, and then he had fallen on the hard floor of a dark room. Moments later, Ron fell next to him, and everyone else after that.

"Ouch!" Draco muttered. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Lumos…" Snape said, drawing light. They were in a small, dark room, with many different doors. Harry's heart sank—this wasn't going to be easy.

"I think we should split up," Harry said. "Remus, Severus, why don't you come with me? Ginny and Ron can go together and…" he turned to Hermione, who was casting him a reproachful look. "Sorry Hermione, you and Draco can go together."

Draco crossed his arms. "Well, isn't this _rich_…"

"Listen, we don't have time to hold old grudges," Hermione said, taking Draco's arm. "Which doors should we try first?"

Harry shrugged. "We just have to go for it…"

He, Lupin, and Snape walked toward the door directly in front of them—the other groups took the ones beside that. And without another word, Harry flung the door open.

Harry, Lupin, and Snape seemed to have walked into a room with many clocks, all ticking, some loudly, some softly. They began to walk through it slowly.

"Do you suspect we'll see some of the…people…?" Harry said, wand raised.

"I'm not sure, Harry," Lupin answered. There seemed to be no one in the clock room. "This is very odd…"

"Perhaps we should take a clock, so we can keep track of time…"

Snape seized Harry's hand. "Never take something from souls," he snarled. "Unless you wish to join them…"

"I wasn't going to keep it…" Harry muttered.

"Severus is right," Lupin said. "We should try to keep a low profile…"

Harry heard distant music of some sort. He strained to hear more, but it remained vague.

"Come on," he said, motioning them down a long, dark hallway, out of the clock room. They walked in darkness for a few moments before coming into a room that looked like an old-fashioned living room, with plush sofas and tapestries. A pretty, young blonde woman was sewing something in the corner. Forgetting what Remus had just told him, Harry stepped toward the woman.

"Excuse me?" he said. She stopped sewing and turned to Harry. A smile formed on her small pink lips and her blue eyes shone.

"Harry…" Snape growled under his breath.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was very soft, slightly childlike.

"Hi," Harry said. "I'm Harry, this is Remus and Sn—Severus. We were wondering…have you seen a man named Sirius Black?"

She blinked at them. "We know no names here."

"Right…" Harry said, thinking. "Have you seen_ any_ men?"

"Of course…" she said. "Plenty…"

"Okay…we're looking for a man…he has dark hair, dark eyes…um…" Harry turned to Remus, who took a step forward and held out his hand. He winced, his hand turning blue when she took it.

"You are not the dead, nor are you waiting for death…" she said, eyeing them curiously.

"No," Remus admitted. "But we are looking for someone." He rubbed his hand against his robes, trying to warm it back up from her icy touch. "Could you be of some assistance?"

Snape grabbed Harry's chain and drug him forward.

"The man we are looking for wears this around his neck," he said coolly. The woman eyed it carefully.

"Yes…I have seen a man like that…"

"You have?" Harry asked excitedly. "Where!"

She smiled. "Many places. The world of limbo is vast."

And with that, she turned back to her sewing.

"Well that's just great," Harry muttered.

"What can we give you if you help us?" Snape asked, shoving Harry aside. She turned around and smiled slyly at him.

"A kiss is all I need."

Snape cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

She nodded at Remus's hand. "You turn to ice when you touch the undead. Yet I am cold all the time. I have only felt warmth in my memories…but you present me with an irresistible opportunity…"

She stood up and approached Snape slowly. "I will help you, if one of you will stay here with me."

* * *

"Could you let go?" Draco snarled.

"Oh—sorry," Hermione quickly pulled her arm away and instead rested it on her wand.

"Where are we?" Draco said. Hermione could feel an awful presence around her. "No where good…"

All of a sudden, a dozen lights turned on and they could see where they were. They were standing in a large field, the flowers blowing at their feet in the wind, and then they were inside again, standing atop a black and white checkered floor, and then their feet were in water.

"What is this all about!" Draco yelled. Then, they were in a dimly-lit gym, and the room seemed to stop its shape-shifting for a moment. Hermione squinted.

"Do you see…"

But she didn't have time to finish. A tall, darkly-dressed masked figure with a large axe had just lunged at Draco, knocking him aside. Hermione raised her wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" The axe went flying out of the man's hands and across the room. Hermione held her wand to his neck.

"Who are you!" she yelled, stepping in front of Draco, who was groaning on the floor.

The man removed his mask and peered at her with cold eyes.

"We know no names," someone said. Hermione whirled around, pointing her wand at a similar figure, but this one was a woman. "Forgive him, he does not appreciate intruders."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, her wand still raised. Draco lifted himself to his feet, hiding behind Hermione.

"We are—" the room changed to a tall mountain cliff; Hermione felt Draco grab her around the waist and whimper. "—everywhere—" they were in a bank "—and no where—" they were in the field again.

"I don't understand."

The woman took a step forward. "What is your purpose here?"

"We're looking for a man named Sirius Black," she said.

"Do you wish to retrieve a soul from limbo?" she asked.

"Yes—but he is not a soul—not yet," Hermione started. Draco made a sound as if he was in disgust and released Hermione; she didn't notice.

"Have you seen a man…a dark-haired man…with a beard…wearing a necklace…"

The woman raised her hands. "No."

Hermione sighed and lowered her wand. "What lies beyond this room?"

The woman closed her hands. "Do you wish to continue your journey?"

"Yes," Hermione said sternly.

Draco kicked at the grass.

"Then I will move aside. For what lies beyond this room is the true room of souls."

"Sounds promising," Draco scoffed.

"But first," continued the woman. "You must answer a riddle."

"Okay," Hermione said. She had had her experience with riddles.

"Very well," the woman said. Draco was eyeing the other man warily, who had picked up his axe and was now grinning at the two of them.

"_I am pleasing to the eye. A tool for many absent of mind. A tapestry of fickle lies. Blind to even the most pensive spies. I'm often the breeder of fervent lust. But I am by far one you shouldn't trust. What am I?_"

Hermione took a deep breath and thought—

"This is rubbish," Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione turned around and shushed him—and then—her eyes settling on his angelic features and his sneer—she realized—

"Appearance," she said.

The woman did nothing for a moment, and then she stepped aside. The man lay down his axe, frowning.

"The world of souls can be…unforgiving…" she said as Hermione took Draco's hand and they stepped past her. "Good luck, children…"

* * *

This was not Ron's lucky day. Out of all the rooms he could have entered, out of all the people he could have been paired with, he found himself in the one swarming with insects.

"Argh!" he yelled, shooting his wand at the advancing cockroaches.

Ginny screamed as one of them crawled up her arm and angrily brushed it off.

"This is ridiculous," she growled.

"At least they aren't…_spiders_," Ron squirmed, backing up slowly to hide behind his sister. Ginny, however, was backing up as well, for at that moment, a hole in the wall had opened and a thousand little black spiders began to pour out and rush toward them.

"There!" Ginny yelled, and grabbing her brother's arm, raced across the room and climbed a small rock.

"Oh this is great, Ginny, because spiders can't climb…"

But just then, the hole closed, and all of the spiders stopped moving, seemingly paralyzed.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other.

"Hmm…" Ginny said, looking from the spiders to the hole. "Do you think…"

But Ron didn't seem to be thinking about much at all except for the insects.

"Ginny--! Look…" Ron said, eyes bulging, but she had already noticed that the spiders were beginning to twitch, and the hole in the wall was opening again.

"Come on!" she yelled, and before Ron could protest, she dragged him off the rock, kicking spiders out of her way (although a great many of them had managed to crawl up both their pants legs, much to Ron's dislike) and ran straight at the hole, she and Ron leaping through it just before it closed.


	7. Room of Souls

**Beyond the Veil**

**Chapter 7**

**Room of Souls**

Sirius Black cleaned his sword. It had been stained in a dark crimson, and he was careful to wipe his ass of gore with his clean hand, and not the one that held the head of his enemy. He looked around at the once light grass, a lime green color that came from his dreams, surreal, and again his mind escaped him. He lived here, but he did not know this place. He breathed here, but he couldn't feel his heart beating.

Something, however, had no doubt shifted. He heard someone big clear his deep throat, and he looked up, startled, forgetting that he had been in battle only moments ago.

"I have destroyed all of your men," he said, throwing the sword to the ground. "And I didn't even need to use a wand."

"So you have," the big man said. "But it won't get you any closer."

"Excuse me?"

But the man was drifting out of Sirius's vision, a blur, then a transparency, and now he was sinking into the grass and up to the sky. _Background._ Sirius could feel a pull at his chest. He wanted to speak to the man again, so he lay on the ground.

"Can you hear me?" he spoke. Then, louder, "can you hear me!"

It was all quiet. He felt then that no one could hear him. Not ever.

* * *

"Stay here with you?" Harry asked, eyeing the woman oddly. "We can't. We aren't dead." 

"Neither are we," she said in a hoarser voice than before, seeming older somehow. Her hair was a dull gray and no longer a shiny silver. Harry felt very cold, and he turned to his companions. Should they do what they say and then try to escape later? Suddenly, Harry felt a stir in the air and Snape was nose to nose with the woman, his breathing heavy and his eyes flashing. Remus looked uneasy.

"None of us are staying here with you, you inexplicable, rottenly stupid _ghost_. Dead you are and dead forever you will be. Now you will tell me where Sirius Black is or I will force you to," he hissed, raising his wand. The woman stared hard at him for a moment, and it looked like she might try to beat him, but then her expression softened and she looked very tired.

"You love this man," she said, looking at each of them in turn. "This strange man named Sirius Black?"

They all nodded.

"Then I will tell you where he is."

* * *

Hermione clung to Draco, hearing him curse under his breath, as a sharp wind hit them. They had crossed into the room of souls, though it did not look like a room to Hermione as much as a large, long valley. Never-ending. She took a deep breath and let go of Draco's arm, which he had been shaking off anyway. 

"Merlin's beard, Hermione," he snarled. "Let me catch a breather, now."

"Get off it, Malfoy," she snapped, and tugged him along beside her. There was, at first, nothing. Sun and glass and flowers. Mountains in the distance.

"There aren't many souls here, are there?" Hermione said.

"Psh. This is all rubbish. I don't even like Sirius Black."

"Big surprise. Now shut up and let's keep going." _Appearance_, as the riddle had told her, could be deceiving. Now doubt this place was.


End file.
